Audio systems in some environments, such as vehicles, may be tuned to address challenges that may be present in the environments, such as small spaces, erratic sound obstacles, low speaker power, static speaker arrangement, and/or other considerations. An audio amplifier within an audio system may include a digital signal processor (DSP) enabling control over many parameters affecting the sound system's acoustic output.